The invention relates to a damping element for ski boots, comprising a collar, swivellable in the skiing direction, in relation to a shell, the swivel movement being damped in forward direction by a damping spring, positioned on the heel side, which is supported on a shoulder of the collar on the one hand and on a bolt, mounted in the shell, on the other.
Known damping elements of this kind suffer from the disadvantage that they exert strain on the collar in the sense of a lateral bulging, whereby the support of the leg in the collar is impaired.